Basically, wheeled handcarts have been employed in industry, offices and homes for many years and are generally constructed of welded tubular steel members and a solid sheet metal load supporting platform. Many of the prior handcarts are costly, heavy, and permanently assembled making them difficult to store, disassemble and be readily usable by women and children. Furthermore, most prior handcarts lack accessories for multiple purposes other than using the load-bearing platform for transporting the load to be moved.
One of the objectives of this invention is to provide a multiple purpose knockdown, lightweight handcart having wheels which may be readily disassembled and assembled.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a lightweight wheeled handcart having a refuse bag retaining member that is removably connected to the handcart at a centerable level for receiving and collecting various types of refuse including garbage, leaves, newspapers and other material while the bag is retained in an open condition and may be transported on the handcart either in the open condition or in the bag closed or sealed position.
Still another objective of this invention is the provision of a lightweight, multiple purpose handcart which may be readily used for transporting a gargage can, bags of materials and other articles on the load bearing platform.
Other objectives of this invention for a general utility or all purpose handcart for office, home, and lightweight industrial use will become more readily apparent from the accompanying drawings and detailed description of one preferred embodiment of the invention.